Trois cons dans un appart'
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Alors, c'est un blond, un brun et un châtain sur un canap' ..." "J' la connais !" [Vignettes]
1. Les Puces

Yo bande de gens !

Comment vous allez ? Bon, ça faisait un bail que j'avais envie d'écrire du … Vaynexas (tentative de nom de ship), sans réussir à pondre un truc potable parce que je trouvais pas de scénario, mais Kino m'a suggéré dans une conversation le format en vignettes. Donc voilà où nous en arrivons. C'est un peu du gros n'importe quoi, y a pas tout le temps de la romance, c'était marrant à écrire, j'espère que ça sera marrant à lire. En ce moment j'ai pas trop internet (je devrais retrouver une bonne connexion en août), donc je posterai de manière aléatoire. Même quand j'aurai une bonne co, en fait. Y a déjà treize vignettes d'écrites, qui font entre 200 et 1,500 mots, donc normalement je laisserai pas cette histoire en plan avant au moins deux mois.

Mis à part ça, tout est à Square Enix.

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 1 : Les Puces

« Les gars … je crois qu'on a des puces. »

* * *

« Ma figurine d'Athéna ! J' croyais que le chien l'avait bouffé ! »

Vanitas et Roxas s'entre-regardent un long moment, avant de poser des yeux accusateurs sur Hayner.

« Quel chien ?, demanda le brun en premier.

— Euh … Oups ? »

* * *

« Putain, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Le brun – et le plus âgé de la colocation – était celui qui avait été dévolu à la tâche du Canapé. Il avait retiré tous les coussins, découvrant un merveilleux trésor – dix-sept euros vingt en pièces de moins d'un euro, des chips encore tout à fait comestibles (d'après Hayner, qui était le seul à avoir vérifié), les piles de la télécommande, et un petit objet noir, qui ressemblait à un bout de bois légèrment incurvé et n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance à Vanitas. Le blond s'approcha pour regarder, prenant la chose dans ses mains avant d'hausser les épaules, bien vite désintéressé.

« T' façon, c'est poubelle.

— Attendez ! »

Hayner courut vers eux, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois en trébuchant sur un sac poubelle. Il saisit à son tour l'objet, le scrutant avec attention avant de déclarer, inébranlable :

« C'est une croûte de pizza. »

* * *

« Vous avez tout mis dans des sacs poubelle ? Il reste rien ? »

Vanitas et Hayner opinèrent du chef, tandis que Roxas faisait un dernier tour du propriétaire. Ils avaient fait le ménage à fond pour la première fois depuis leur emménagement. Ça leur avait pris une semaine. Vanitas avait dû poser un congé pour deux journées complètes, Roxas en avait allègrement profité pour sécher tous les cours qu'il n'aimait pas, et Hayner n'avait été qu'une seule fois au skatepark – ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour une vie correcte, soutenait-il avec fièvre et passion. L'intégralité de leurs affaires avait été traitée, le linge lavé au-dessus de soixante degrés, tout était propre, mais il fallait encore se charger de l'appartement. Ils avaient acheté tous les produits, se ruinant chacun son tour, et à présent ils ne pouvaient plus que croiser les doigts pour que ça marche. Le premier traitement, aux fumigènes, nécessitait qu'ils quittent tous l'appartement pendant plusieurs jours. Hayner irait squatter chez sa Olette, Roxas chez son frère, et Vanitas, personne n'avait compris ce qu'il disait. Ça devrait être bon.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard_

« Les gars … Je crois qu'on a des cafards. »

* * *

Ça vous a plu, pour une première vignette ? Si ma Nawal un jour passe par là, je lui dédicace cette histoire parce qu'elle a eu des puces de lit et que ça m'a inspirée. Bref.

Review ?


	2. La Télécommande

Yo les gens !

Voici donc l'épisode suivant ! Merci à **cœur de lune, Kino, Call Gurl Sonya** et **Ima** pour leurs commentaires ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis en follow/fav et juste à ceux qui lisent parce que c'est cool quand même. Aussi, j'ai changé la mise en page du chapitre précédent en captant que feufeu m'avait tout cassé mes jolies lignes.

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 2 : La Télécommande

« Eh, c'est normal si la télécommande elle marche plus ? »

* * *

Roxas venait de rentrer de cours, il avait réussi à prendre des notes toute la journée et à comprendre tout ce que ses professeurs avaient balancé comme une mitraillette – à croire qu'ils faisaient un concours de vitesse – et il était rentré en skate. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, en un mot : il était bien. Mais quand il allait bien, il pouvait toujours compter sur ses colocataires pour tout niquer. Ruiner, pardon.

Les deux cons étaient assis face à face, et semblaient chacun en pleine réflexion. Roxas toussota pour signaler sa présence, et ce fut Hayner qui se tourna vers lui, absolument paniqué et mortellement sérieux.

« Roxas ! On est en plein Conseil de Crise. »

Ces termes n'étaient pas souvent invoqués dans l'appartement, mais les règles stipulaient bien que nul ne pouvait échapper à ce Conseil. La situation était grave. Très grave. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— On croit que la télécommande a rendu l'âme. »

Le ton de Vanitas était lourd et pesant dans l'atmosphère déjà lourde et pesante, et Roxas sentit que tout ça c'était vraiment lourd et pesant comme histoire, autant que cette tournure de phrase était lourde et pesante.

« Vous … avez essayé de changer les piles ?

— Nan, moqua Vanitas, on est deux crétins.

— Bah oui, fit Roxas, qui n'aurait pas été surpris qu'on lui réponde par la négative – il avait même misé là-dessus. Mais merde … Elle marche plus du tout ?

— Nan, confirma Hayner. Rien. On n'arrive même pas à allumer la télé. Ni le décodeur.

— On va faire quoi ?, s'enquit Roxas dont la panique commençait à grimper. En recommander une ?

— Il va falloir prendre cette mesure, déclara Vanitas avec sérieux. On a appelé le magasin … Ils n'auront pas le bon modèle avant deux semaines. Minimum. »

Soudain, le monde de Roxas s'écroula. Adieu sa paisible journée, adieu sa joie simple d'avoir capté ses cours, adieu la vie. À quoi bon vivre, sans leurs traditionnels plateaux télé ? Ils avaient même réussi à trouver tous les bons câbles pour brancher la télévision à l'ordinateur de Vanitas, sur lequel il y avait plus de films que dans la cinémathèque de la ville. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

* * *

« Je suis … désorienté.

— Je sais, Hayner, le rassura Vanitas. C'est deux semaines à tenir. Ça ira. »

« Bon, on met les infos pour se foutre de la gueule de – Aah, non ! »

Vingt heures sonnaient, et la réalité frappait à nouveau Vanitas qui s'en fut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dérouté.

* * *

« Les gars, fit Roxas en appuyant continuellement sur l'interrupteur de la salle de bains.

— Ouais ?, lui répondit la voix faible d'Hayner depuis le canapé.

— Quoi ?, fit Vanitas, toujours enfermé dans sa chambre.

— Je crois que c'est juste une coupure de courant, pas la télécommande. Les lumières s'allument pas. »

Soudain, Vanitas reparut, appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour vérifier. Hayner s'était relevé et regardait Roxas comme s'il était le messie.

« C'est vrai ? La télécommande va bien ?

— Bah, je pense, oui. »

Un grand soulagement déferla dans la pièce et ce fut Vanitas qui rompit la bonne humeur nouvelle :

« Nan mais ça, ça veut dire qu'on a pas internet non plus.

— On va faire quoi ?, questionna à nouveau Roxas, désespéré. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Vos avis ? À très vite !


	3. Les Règles de l'Appartement

Yo ! Vous savez quoi ? Depuis que j'ai posté la première vignette, j'ai pas écrit un seul épisode de ce truc. Haha. Ma vie m'emmerde avec ce symptôme mais bref, voilà quand même l'épisode trois !

 **SleepyPie** : Hey ! Je suis contente que tu lises cette histoire, et que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup de commenter, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que cet épisode te fera sourire aussi !

Épisode 3 : Les Règles de l'Appartement

« Hayner, putain ! On a dit pas d'animaux ! »

* * *

1 : La vaisselle doit être faite par chacun au moins une fois par an (Vanitas)

2 : Le ménage ne se fait pas tout seul ! (Hayner)

3 : On ne se branle pas sur le canapé (Roxas et Vanitas)

4 : On ne baise pas sur le canapé (Roxas)

5 : On ne baise pas sur le plan de travail (Roxas et Hayner)

6 : « Coït en cours » veut dire « Coït en cours », apprendez à lire. (Vanitas)

7 : Hayner n'a pas le droit de ramener d'animaux. (Roxas et Vanitas)

8 : Les nargolles ne sont pas responsables de la perte de vos affaires (Hayner)

9 : Si ça s'est passé après deux heures du matin, c'est de la faute du voisin.

10 : Toujours demander à Vanitas avant d'inviter quelqu'un.

11 : Toujours demander à Hayner avant de ramener un meuble.

12 : Prendre un yaourt, voir qu'il est périmé et le remettre dans le frigo n'est PAS un bon réflexe.

13 : Les nazis avaient raison, je suis le seul être humain potable ici. (Roxas)

14 : T'es pédé, t'es con. (Vanitas)

15 : Ne pas écrire n'importe quoi dans le règlement, abrutis. (Hayner)

16 : Si ça fait mal, c'est de la faute de Vanitas.

17 : Si ça pue, c'est de la faute d'Hayner.

18 : Si c'est brûlé, c'est de la faute de Roxas.

19 : Ce qui est dans le frigo appartient à tout le monde.

20 : Sauf ce qui est à moi. (Vanitas)

21 : En cas d'urgence, n'appelez pas la police.

22 : En cas de cambriolage sans effraction, le premier arrivé défonce la porte.

23 : En cas d'incendie, sauvez la play.

24 : En cas d'inondation, sauvez la play.

25 : Si c'est les flics, je suis pas là. (Vanitas)

26 : Si c'est ma mère, j'ai déménagé. (Vanitas)

27 : Si c'est le loyer, je suis aux chiottes (Vanitas)

28 : Pour entrer dans une chambre sans l'accord de son occupant, il nous faut un mandat signé par les deux autres colocataires, et un tiers.

29 : Pour entrer dans une chambre sans l'accord de son occupant, « Mais son lit est trop confortable ! » n'est pas un justificatif de mandat acceptable. (Roxas)

30 : Pour entrer dans une chambre sans l'accord de son occupant, « Mais c'est la seule où on voit le sol ! » n'est pas un justificatif de mandat acceptable. (Hayner)

31 : Celui qui finit le café est sommé d'aller en acheter dans les plus brefs délais.

31 – a : S'il se voit incapable de s'acquitter de cette tâche, il devra informer ses colocataires de la situation dans les plus brefs délais.

31 – a – 1 : S'il ne s'acquitte pas de son devoir sous six heures après consommation de la dernière cuillère de café, ses colocataires auront droit à une faveur chacun.

32 : Celui qui finit le pot de Nutella est sommé d'aller en acheter dans les plus brefs délais.

32 – suite : idem que pour le café, flemme de réécrire.

33 : Le Conseil de Crise est exceptionnel et doit le rester.

34 : Le Conseil de Crise ne tolère pas les absences.

35 : Apprenez à tirer la chasse. (Roxas)

36 : Si vous prévoyez d'occuper l'espace des toilettes pendant plus de vingt minutes, prévenez.

37 : Roxas n'a pas le droit d'acheter des meubles chez Ikea.

38 : « Inch'allâh » n'est pas une réponse CLAIRE.

39 : La machine à laver ne mange pas les chaussettes. (Vanitas et Roxas)

* * *

Et voici, les règles du savoir-vivre. Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! À très vite !


	4. Quand j'étais p'tit

Yo ! Et voici une nouvelle vignette, que je me suis éclatée à écrire aussi. La prochaine sera plus longue et aura un peu plus une histoire que toutes les précédentes. Ce sera un flash-back … De quoi, à votre avis ?

Merci à **Ima Nonyme** et **Kino Yaoiste** pour leurs commentaires sous l'épisode précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 4 : Quand j'étais p'tit

« Quand j'étais p'tit, la game boy color c'était stylé. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit, les clopes elles étaient en chocolat, fit Roxas en contemplant son tube à cancer, nostalgique.

— Tu préfères être obèse ou avoir le cancer ?

— Je sais pas. Au moins j' suis bien foutu. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit, commença Hayner d'un air songeur, les vampires ça faisait peur. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules en tournant une page de son magazine qu'il lisait seulement à moitié. Il chercha dans sa tête des restes mélancoliques de son enfance et lâcha :

« Quand j'étais p'tit les filles c'était nul. Maintenant c'est encore plus nul. »

Hayner haussa un sourcil en réponse et vint lui frapper l'épaule, se faisant attirer dans une étreinte fraternelle un peu trop serrée à son goût.

« Quand j'étais p'tit, intervint Roxas qui entrait dans la pièce, j' trouvais Vanitas stylé. Comme quoi tout se dégrade. »

* * *

« Oh, putain !, cria Vanitas d'un air éberlué, comme s'il venait de réaliser une vérité qui changerait le cours des choses : Quand j'étais p'tit Jacques Chirac il était vivant.

— Il est toujours vivant.

— Oh merde. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit j' croyais que Dieu c'était l' Père Noël

— Des idéaux se brisent, Rox, des idéaux se brisent …

— Bah ouais, fit Hayner, Dieu il peut pas à la fois écouter toutes les messes de Noël et distribuer les cadeaux. Forcément, il délègue. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit porter une casquette à l'envers c'était classe. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit j' trouvais que vingt ans, c'était vieux.

— Sale vieux. »

Vanitas lança un projectile en direction d'Hayner qui se foutait beaucoup trop de sa gueule, et lui jeta un regard mauvais avant d'ajouter :

« Quand j'étais p'tit t'étais pas né. La belle époque. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit j'avais peur de Jésus, avoua Vanitas d'un air malade.

— Pourquoi ?

— Bah sérieux, c'est glauque, c'est un cadavre maigre cloué à une croix et qui porte une couronne d'épines … Je sais pas, ils auraient pu choisir un meilleur portrait pour le représenter, nan ? »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit j' croyais qu' j'étais hétéro. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit j' voulais être grand. C'est pas trop satisfaisant, en fait.

— Et quoi ?, demanda Vanitas en regardant Roxas de travers, Tu vas essayer d' me faire croire que t'es devenu grand ? »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit les rappeurs ils rappaient. »

* * *

« Quand j'étais p'tit pour me punir mes parents ils m'enfermaient dans ma chambre. Maintenant quand ils m'appellent et que j' suis dans ma chambre ils disent que j' sors jamais. Faut qu'ils se décident, moi j' suis perdu.

— Ça, Van, c'est juste toi. T'es toujours perdu.

— Et ta mère ?

— Ma mère, reprit Hayner, quand j'étais petit pour me punir elle coupait internet.

— Quand j'étais p'tit on avait pas internet. On jouait au Scrabble.

— Aouch. J' suis désolé pour toi. Mario Kart ?

— Strife! Sors de ta chambre, on joue ! »

* * *

Et voici ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je pars bientôt en vacances, donc je ne sais pas si je reposterai sur cette histoire avant le 30. On verra. Review ?


	5. L'arrivée d'Hayner

Yo les gens ! Voici donc la suite, qu'est pas la suite puisque ça se passe avant toutes les autres vignettes. De manière générale, l'ordre chronologique est moyen respecté mais bon. C'est des vignettes. Pardonnez-moi.

Merci à **Ima** , **Link** et **Lae** pour leurs commentaires sous la vignette précédente !

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 5 : L'arrivée d'Hayner

« Euh … Y a quelqu'un ? »

* * *

Vanitas se leva du divan avec une grâce incomparable, tout de même fortement agacé d'être ainsi dérangé dans sa sieste. C'était qui, le gamin qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, avec son air de chat mouillé ? Et comment était-il entré ? Il le regardait comme s'il allait se pisser dessus, et Vanitas lui sourit méchamment avant de crier dans l'appartement :

« Roxas ! Tu branles quoi ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et sourit en se levant totalement pour venir faire face à l'autre. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que lui, mais il semblait un peu plus jeune. En fait, il avait l'air d'un lycéen.

« J' suis, euh, Hayner. Le nouveau coloc'. Vanitas, c'est ça ? Roxas ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils et se détourna, déjà agacé par la situation. Non, son colocataire ne l'avait pas mentionné. Ou alors à un moment où il n'écoutait pas. En tout cas, Vanitas n'en avait pas souvenir. Riku avait quitté la chambre à peine deux semaines plus tôt et le blondin ramenait déjà quelqu'un sans le prévenir ? Il n'avait pas signé pour ça, et c'était son appartement, merde. Bien décida à ignorer le nouveau venu, Vanitas le planta dans le salon pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

« Hayner ! Je pensais pas qu' tu serais là si tôt, ça va ?

— Ouais, nickel ! Sauf que ton coloc' est chelou, mais bon.

— Ah, mais ça c'est normal. T'as vu ta chambre ?

— Elle est fermée à clé.

— Putain, Vanitas ! Arrête de jouer les enfoirés de service et viens dire bonjour !

— Bonjour !, balança la voix du brun derrière le bois de la porte.

— Mais quel con, soupira Roxas. Tu veux un café ?

— Euh, il a pris la cafetière dans sa chambre.

— Un thé ?

— La bouilloire aussi.

— Bon. Bah t'as rencontré Vanitas. Il est comme ça au début mais après … euh, après il est toujours comme ça. »

* * *

Roxas se demandait combien de temps Vanitas pouvait tenir enfermé dans sa chambre. D'un côté, il devait avoir faim, de l'autre, il avait la cafetière avec lui – ce que le brun ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hayner avait ramené sa propre cafetière avec lui, cadeau de départ de sa Maman qui s'était montrée un peu trop heureuse de se débarrasser de lui. Le blond aurait parié sur trois jours en pissant dans des bouteilles vides, mais tout de même, Vanitas était supposé bosser, non ? Pourtant ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il tenait comme on tient un siège, refusant catégoriquement de voir leur nouveau colocataire. Comme Hayner était parti faire quelques courses pour sa chambre – il n'avait pas voulu ramener ses draps d'enfants et non, Roxas n'en avait pas de rechange, quand il lavait ses draps il squattait le lit de Vanitas, et inversement – le blond frappa à la porte. Pas un bruit ne lui répondit, mais il savait que le brun était là, quelque part.

« Vanitas … J'ai fait une salade avec de l'ananas et du poulet. Du poulet au curry. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il soupira. Il crut entendre le roulement de la pierre d'un briquet, mais c'était peut-être une hallucination.

« J'ai même pas mis de tomates dedans … J'ai fait la vaisselle, en plus.

— C'est pas vrai. »

Roxas sourit, fier de sa première victoire. Oh, c'est bon, il avait presque déjà gagné.

« Non, en effet. C'est Hayner qui l'a faite. »

Silence radio de l'autre côté. Il était peut-être déjà trop tôt pour évoquer le sujet ? Mais Roxas ne voulait pas que Vanitas s'affame, il était déjà bien assez maigre comme il était.

« Allez, il est parti, tu peux sortir.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas un mensonge ?

— Vanitas, tu finiras de toute façon par devoir le confronter, au moins pour le convaincre de partir.

— Donc il est là.

— Non, il est allé s'acheter des draps !

— Des draps ? Ça fait quatre jours qu'il est là et il n'a pas encore de draps ?

— Il a dormi dans mon lit.

— Le salaud. Dégage le.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— D'une, parce que c'est mon ami, de deux parce que merde, Vanitas, on a besoin d'un colocataire. Je mange la salade si tu sors pas.

— T'es allergique à l'ananas.

— Justement. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé, j'ai presque oublié le goût …

— T'es pas cap.

— Ah non ? Crois ce que tu veux. »

Avec un sourire, Roxas quitta la porte et rejoignit le coin cuisine où il sortit un saladier du réfrigérateur, se servant une large portion dans une assiette creuse. Il avait mangé un morceau de poulet et trois feuilles de roquette seulement quand la porte de la chambre de Vanitas s'ouvrit. Victoire ! Les yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent en le voyant ainsi attablé.

« Où ils sont, tes antihistaminiques ?

— J'ai pas pris d'ananas. Eh, appela-t-il comme Vanitas se redirigeait vers sa chambre, viens manger.

— Hm … Mouais. »

* * *

« Il est souvent pas là ? Vanitas.

— Comment ça ?

— Bah je sais pas, fit Hayner en haussant les épaules, ça fait un mois que je suis là j'ai dû le croiser deux fois.

— Ah mais si, fit Roxas, il est là. Il est juste dans sa chambre.

— Pourquoi ? »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de se demander s'il pouvait vraiment dire ce qu'il allait dire avant de finalement se décider. Il déclara sur le ton de la confidence :

« Écoute … En fait, Vanitas ne peut pas sortir le jour, à cause du soleil, alors … Bon, comme tu habites ici, j'imagine que je peux te le dire. C'est un vampire.

— Arrête, Rox, ça marche pas.

— De quoi marche pas ? Mais t'inquiète, hein, en vrai il gère bien. Y a une partie des dons du sang qui va exprès dans des asso' pour les vampires, et en soi il peut manger comme nous aussi, juste, il a besoin d'un litre de sang par mois. Il m'a jamais mordu sans mon consentement, donc t'as vraiment rien à craindre. »

Hayner avait à présent un air livide et Roxas fit de son mieux pour garder son sérieux.

« Tu t' fous de moi, fit-il d'une voix pâlotte.

— Nan, Hayner. En parle pas autour de toi, hein ? »

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était bien que si Roxas continuait à affirmer cela, Hayner le croirait totalement au bout d'à peine une semaine, surtout au rythme où sortait Vanitas de sa chambre. Mais le blond n'était pas si cruel … Enfin, ça ne coûtait rien de l'y faire croire juste un peu.

* * *

Il était presque minuit – en fait, il était très exactement vingt-trois heures cinquante-deux, ce qui laissait huit minutes à Hayner pour fini cette foutue fiche de lecture et l'envoyer à sa professeure d'histoire de l'anthropologie. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce cours, putain – quand Vanitas sortit de sa chambre en s'étirant. Depuis l'aveu que Roxas lui avait fait la veille, Hayner était encore moins à l'aise à l'idée de côtoyer le brun, qui, par chance, l'évitait toujours. Oh, le châtain savait bien que c'était faux – de toute façon les vampires n'existaient pas en premier lieu, et même s'ils existaient, il serait absurde que Vanitas en soit un, non ? En fait, non. Vanitas était maigre, pâle comme la lune, beau à se damner – de ce qu'Hayner avait vu –, vif, et semblait aussi dangereux qu'il était séduisant. En fait, il avait carrément tout d'un vampire. Sauf que les vampires n'existaient pas.

« Il est où, Roxas ?, demanda la voix profonde de la créature – de Vanitas. J'ai faim … »

Le regard du brun, en l'occurrence, fit plus que flipper Hayner. Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ce qu'il croyait qu'il sous-entendait ? D'un doigt tremblant, le châtain désigna la porte de la chambre de Roxas, et frissonna en voyant le sourire de l'autre s'élargir. Oh, si tous les vampires étaient aussi beaux de Vanitas, peut-être Hayner pourrait se laisser mordre – mauvaise idée, lui souffla la voix d'Orelsan.

« Mets tes écouteur, mit en garde Vanitas. Il peut être bruyant. »

Hayner sentit son estomac tomber dans ses talons, la peur le parcourant horriblement. Il habitait avec un vampire.

* * *

Et voici ! Ça vous a plu ? Il est possible sinon probable, en tout cas envisageable et envisagé qu'il y aie un jour un épisode nommé "Le Vampire". Enfin.

Review ?

On se voit bientôt !


	6. La famille de Roxas

Yo ! Je m'étais promis de pas poster avant d'avoir fini l'épisode 14, mais en fait j'ai la flemme, je bloque et puis attendre c'est nul. Donc voilà.

Merci à **Kino** , **Lae** et **Ima** pour leurs commentaires ! Ça motive de ouf !

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 6 : La famille de Roxas

« Mais c'est à ma sœur, ça ! »

* * *

« Bah il est où, Roxas ?

— Chez ses parents. »

Hayner plissa les lèvres, cherchant dans sa mémoire si le blond l'avait prévenu de son départ. C'était à lui de faire à manger ce soir, et clairement, le châtain avait la flemme. Pourrait-il compter sur Vanitas ?

« Il me l'avait pas dit.

— Normal, sa grand-mère est morte. »

Hayner en fit tomber le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Par chance, c'était un gobelet en plastique – ramené par Vanitas d'un festival quelconque dans la cambrousse.

« Quoi ? Oh merde … Il le vit comment ? Tu l'as pas raccompagné ?

— Mais nan, je déconne. »

Le châtain prit une grande inspiration, prêt à crier, mais ne trouva au final au fond de lui qu'un soupire, moitié soulagé moitié blasé. C'était tellement le genre de Vanitas, ce genre de blague pas drôle pour un centime. Il essuya le coca qu'il avait renversé sur le carrelage du coin cuisine et s'en servit un autre, ignorant l'éclat de rire muet de son colocataire.

« En vrai, continua Vanitas, son père a fait un AVC. Pizza ce soir, du coup ? »

* * *

« _Allô, Hayner ? T'es à la maison ?_

— À salut Rox. J' suis à l'appart', là, pourquoi ?

— _Bah … En fait, tu pourrais virer Vanitas ? Demande-lui de partir quelques jours, je sais pas où …_

— De quoi ?

— _Y a mon frère qui vient. Il veut pas rentrer chez lui tout seul, avec mon père qu'est encore à l'hosto._

— Ton frère, Ventus ?

— _Ouais._

— OK. Je vais lui dire que j'invite Olette, il va fuir.

— _T'es chou._ »

* * *

« Yo ! Je repasse, j'ai zappé mon chargeur d'ordi. »

Roxas se tendit immédiatement à l'entente de la voix familière. Ventus était encore aux toilettes, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se comporter normalement et espérer que son frère soit en train de chier et reste enfermé un certain temps.

« Ah, Rox, t'es rev'nu ! Au final, ton père est toujours vivant ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au manque de tact de son ami. Il prit un air blessé et s'apprêta à le faire culpabiliser dans les règles mais le brun reçut un chiffon dans la gueule avant qu'il aie pu dire un mot.

« Merde, Vanitas, t'as été élevé chez les chiens ou quoi ? La gentillesse, ça existe. »

Roxas se dit qu'Hayner allait tout faire capoter son plan, mais en fait, le châtain avait visiblement eut la même idée, puisqu'il s'approcha de Roxas en mimant un air inquiet plus que convaincant.

« Roxas, ça va ? Tu veux un truc à boire ? J'ai commandé chez l'indien, ça arrive bientôt.

— J'ai pas faim …

— Enfin, Roxas ! J' vais pas te laisser t'affamer pour ça ! »

Le blond baissa les yeux avant de les diriger vers Vanitas, qui avait franchement l'air de s'en vouloir à mort. Le brun se gratta les cheveux, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, avant d'enfin décider à s'avancer vers eux, l'air prêt à faire des excuses. Roxas devrait enregistrer, il aurait de quoi le faire chanter pour l'éternité. La chasse d'eau retentit avant que Vanitas ne parle et Roxas grogna de frustration en voyant son jumeau débarquer dans la pièce commune, mille fois trop guilleret pour que leur manège reste crédible.

« Oh, tiens, Vanitas ! Je croyais que t'étais pas là ce week-end.

— Ven … Oh, vous deux ! Bande de chiens errants ! J' vous hais du plus profond d' mon âme, et je vous maudis.

— Mon père est quand même à l'hôpital, se défendit Roxas en haussant les épaules.

— Je m'en bats les steaks, fit Vanitas avec un grand geste, commençant à quitter l'appartement. Tu m'inviteras à l'enterrement ! Et lui, là, quand je reviens il est plus là ! »

Il claqua la porte et Roxas soupira pendant qu'Hayner levait les yeux au ciel.

« Drama queen, va, soufflèrent-ils de concert. »

* * *

« Du coup, j'ai encore oublié mon chargeur, fit Vanitas en rentrant à nouveau trois minutes plus tard. »

* * *

.

Vanitas est une parfaite Drama Queen. Quant sa relation avec Ventus, c'est même pas la peine de poser des questions, je ne saurais répondre.

Un commentaire sur ce qui vient de se passer ?

Des bisous tout doux !


	7. Le Tarot

Yo ! Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté sur ces machins, mais j'en ai encore tout plein d'écrits. En fait, j'avais un eu la flemme de poster cette vignette, parce que, bah, je crois qu'elle est drôle que dans ma tête et même carrément pas drôle du tout pour quelqu'un qui ne joue pas au tarot. Mais elle est écrite alors bon, voilà quoi. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner je poste la vignette suivante en même temps !

Merci beaucoup à **Kino** et **Ima** pour leurs commentaires sous la vignette précédente !

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 7 : Le tarot

« Hayner, tu me refais couper je te coupe les burnes. »

* * *

« C'est à qui de parler ?

— Toujours à l'idiot qui demande.

— Je passe, décréta Roxas.

— Je passe, poursuivit Hayner.

— 'Tain vous faites chier. Bah je garde, vous voulez quoi ? »

* * *

« Je crois que c'est le chien le plus naze que j'aie jamais vu, posa Hayner avec les sourcils haussés.

— Pourquoi quand c'est toi qui prends t'as deux bouts dans l' chien ?

— C'est arrivé une fois, Van, arrête de rager.

— Je rage pas.

— Si, même que tu baves, là.

— Vous me soûlez. J' vais vous défoncer. »

* * *

« Hayner, reprend cette carte tant que c'est pas recouvert, conseilla Roxas en joueur expérimenté.

— Mais t'arrêtes de lui donner des conseils ? On joue pas à la parlante.

— Rho, mate-moi le mauvais joueur, ricana Hayner.

— Ah ça !, sourit Vanitas, Si on parle de ceux qui jouent mal je suis pas le premier. Sérieux, t'avais le vingt-et un, deux rois et une coupe franche, d'où t'as pas pris ?

— J'étais pas sûr …

— Bah tu fais chier. T'avais un jeu à prendre, là tu casses les couilles.

— C'est pas plutôt toi qui as surestimé ton jeu ? Parce que là tu nous défonces juste pas du tout, alors qu'Hayner sait pas jouer.

— Je sais jouer !

— Hayny, souffla calmement Roxas, la dernière fois qu'on a joué à cinq t'as appelé un roi de ta main, tu t'es fait une coupe qui t'a servi à rien et tu t'es fait bouffer le petit à chaque fois que tu l'avais.

— Mais c'est Seifer qui soûle à toujours le chasser, là !

— C'est ça. C'est ça. Maintenant tu joues à pique sinon je te frappe.

— Tu triches, j'en ai marre ! »

* * *

« Combien ? »

Vanitas comptait, recomptait, en fait, il avait recompté beaucoup trop de fois. Il jura dans sa barbe, posant la tête contre le bois plastifié de la table.

« Trente-cinq pour cinquante-et-un. Chute de vingt.

— Ouh. Sur une garde, ça fait combien ?, demanda Hayner, fort peu désireux de compter.

— Moins cent-vingt pour moi, plus soixante pour vous deux.

— J'en ai marre, on change de jeu ? »

D'un geste mou, Vanitas modifia leur fiche de score pour la mettre à jour, et vit avec fureur qu'il venait de passer dans les négatifs. Hayner, qui venait de proposer l'arrêt du jeu, reçut une œillade noire fort méritée.

« Nan. On n'arrête pas tant que je vous ai pas défoncés. »

Roxas soupira, sortant son téléphone pour discuter avec son frère en parallèle. Parti comme il était, Vanitas devait gagner, et il allait tout faire pour. Ça promettait d'être une partie lourde. Et s'ils faisaient exprès de perdre, le brun le remarquerait. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une manière facile pour Vanitas de gagner :

« Hayner, au prochain tour si t'as un jeu bien, prends. »

Le châtain sourit, fort heureux de la confiance que le blond avait en lui. Il saurait s'en montrer digne. Quand il prit une garde, Roxas et Vanitas échangèrent un regard absolument confiant. Ils allaient le ruiner.

* * *

Hm … Sans commentaire, on passe à la suivante.


	8. Le Four

Épisode 8 : Le Four

* * *

« Pourquoi ça sent bon, là, c'est chelou ? »

« Y a le feu ? Ça vient d'où la fumée ?

— T'inquiète, c'est le four. »

Hayner, au début rassuré par la phrase, regarda quand même Roxas avec un air perplexe. Il avait l'air de trouver la situation tout à fait normale, de même que Vanitas, qui fumait – et sans avoir ouvert une fenêtre, en plus – comme si de rien.

« Mais depuis quand on a un four ? »

* * *

« Nan mais vous comprenez pas, s'extasia Hayner, peut-être un peu proche de ses sous – et sans doute parce que ça n'était pas encore ses sous mais ceux que voulaient bien lui envoyer ses parents –, ça veut dire qu'on va pourvoir faire cuire des pizzas ici au lieu de les commander ! Ça va nous revenir au moins mille fois moins cher.

— T'as pas des maths, en socio ?, moqua le brun, pas convaincu par l'idée – c'était lui qui l'avait ramené mais en vrai, avoir un four il s'en foutait un peu.

— C'est une hyperbole, fit Roxas pour se sentir intelligent.

— Bref, fit Hayner. C'était quoi que vous aviez mis dedans ? Ça pue, là.

— Ta figurine de Naruto. Elle était trop moche, de toute façon. »

Hayner sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir très grand. Vanitas n'aurait pas osé, quand même ? Il savait que c'était la première figurine qu'Hayner s'était achetée, et avec son propre argent, quand il était gamin et qu'il découvrait tout juste la culture japonaise. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il regarda le brun méchamment, croisant son œil fort peu touché. Bien sûr que Vanitas avait osé.

« D'ailleurs, fit Roxas, ça me fait penser qu'on a rien à manger pour ce soir.

— Bah c'est l'occasion de tester le four !, proposa Hayner. On peut prendre des pizzas au Franprix en bas.

— Ouais, acquiesça le blond. Qui y va ?

— …

— …

— …

— Bon, prononça finalement Vanitas, on commande une pizza ? »

* * *

« Hayner, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais dingue de toi ?

— Une seule fois, oui, bourré. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Roxas, en fait, je m'en souviens très bien – mais si tu veux un cookie, c'est mort, je les fais pour les ramener chez Olette, on a soirée films. Salut !

— Fourbe ! Vil manant ! J' te nique !

— Mais moi aussi je suis dingue de toi, Vani, moi aussi. »

Fichant les cookies encore chauds dans un chiffon propre puis dans son sac, Hayner évita souplement Vanitas pour sortir de l'appartement, lui collant un presque baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir. Le brun en resta bouche bée, tenu immobile par la stupeur.

« Roxas ?, finit-il par appeler. Roxas ? »

Le blond débarqua, le voyant l'air encore vague. Vanitas finit par tourner la tête vers lui, le questionnant du regard.

« Je crois qu'Hayner vient de m'embrasser.

— Oh. Bah c'est cool, nan ? »

Roxas ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça, comme si c'était tout à fait logique, comme s'il n'y avait pas un petit souci. Vanitas savait que le blond n'était pas jaloux, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement un couple, mais tout de même.

« Ouais.

— Ah … Pourquoi il m'a pas embrassé, moi ? Ça s' fait pas.

— Bah j' suis plus beau, aussi. »

Roxas le détailla, un sourcil haussé, avant de se secouer avec désinvolture, ce qui était sans doute un genre d'acquiescement. Soupirant, Roxas regarda le four, puis Vanitas.

« En vrai, il vient d'où ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Roxas décida qu'il s'en fichait. Quand le brun exigea ses lèvres à lui aussi, il décida qu'il s'en fichait même complètement.

* * *

Hayner n'était plus vraiment surpris, à vrai dire, quand il trouvait ses colocataires dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La première fois, ç'avait été déroutant, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils étaient un couple ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais en vivant avec eux, Hayner avait eu à peu appris à arrêter de se poser des questions. Au final, ça tombait sous le sens, et le châtain ne les imaginait plus autrement qu'ainsi. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de pouvoir se faire une place entre eux sans les séparer. Il décida de mette son espoir en application au sens propre et se jeta sur le lit de Roxas, à moitié sur le blond à moitié sur Vanitas.

« J' suis rentré !, il beugla dans les oreilles des endormis.

— Ta gueule, souffla gentiment Roxas.

— Hm … marmonna le brun, avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Oh, Hayner. Salut. »

Le châtain sourit à Vanitas, appréciant son ton hésitant – et appréciant encore plus d'en deviner la cause en son baiser de la veille. Il échangea un regard avec Roxas et se hissa pour lui embrasser la joue, ce qui fit pousser un très lourd soupir au brun qui enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller en marmonnant quelque chose du genre :

« Pourquoi la vie est pas fournie avec un mode d'emploi ? »

Il allait répondre en le sortant des draps pour l'embrasser et le confondre plus encore, mais il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ce qui n'était pas très normal étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les trois ici. Bientôt, une tête brune qu'il ne connaissait pas apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Vanitas ! Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as volé mon four !

— C'est qui, elle ?, demanda Hayner, déphasé.

— C'est la grande sœur de Vanitas, Xion. Salut, Xi' !

— Oh, Roxas, je t'avais pas vu, salut ! »

La jeune fille ne semblait pas du tout gênée, quand Vanitas grommelait plus encore, Hayner assemblant peu à peu les informations.

« Attends, depuis quand Van a une grande sœur ?

— Bah depuis ma naissance, abruti. Récupère-le, ton four, et dégage. Il est dans la cuisine. »

La brune se détourna, et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant derrière elle et une lourde constatation :

« On va plus pouvoir faire de cookies … »

En entendant la voix du châtain, Vanitas jura, puis l'attira contre lui.

« Je le lui volerai la semaine prochaine. En attendant, j'ai pas assez dormi.»

* * *

Et voilà ! Une vignette plus longue, et la première avec un peu de romance parce que voilà, quand même.

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Des bisous !


	9. Ne jurez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur

Yo ! Cette vignette est spéciale, parce qu'elle est écrite pour la Nuit du FoF (du coup je dois décaler tous les épisodes suivants parce que, eh, je vais pas tous les poster comme ça), sur le thème Jurer.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté les vignettes précédentes, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre mais je le ferai très vite !

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 9 : Ne jurez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur

* * *

« J' te jure, je sais pas où est ta flûte à bec. »

* * *

« Sur la tête de ma mère, c'est pas moi ! »

Hayner soupira, se demandant si c'était sa colère apparente qui poussait Vanitas à mentir – habituellement, ça ne le gênait pas d'assumer ses conneries. Mais qui d'autre aurait eu la cruauté de fiche ce pauvre poisson dehors, en passant par la fenêtre ? Il secoua la tête, retenant des larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il regarda attentivement son honni colocataire.

« Tu détestes pas ta mère ? Genre, au point de souhaiter un crash à chaque fois qu'elle te dit qu'elle prend l'avion ?

— Bah si. J'avais espéré que tu crames pas, mais bon. »

* * *

« Sur la vie de Xion –

— Vanitas ! »

Roxas voulait vraiment, vraiment faire perdre cette nouvelle habitude chez le brun de mentir éhontément en jurant sur la tête de quelqu'un dont il souhaitait la mort. Quand c'était un politique ou un artiste, ça ne dérangeait pas le blond, quand c'était sa mère, ça passait encore, mais Vanitas avait assez agi pour la mort de Xion pour en plus jurer sur sa vie. Hayner regardait ses deux colocataires avec rage, fulminant encore d'avoir manqué son cours à cause d'un accident arrivé malencontreusement à son professeur sur le chemin de la fac. Il n'en revenait pas que les deux soient capables de ça – parce que Roxas était complice, c'était certain.

« Rho, ça va, se défendit Vanitas contre le regard furieux d'Hayner, je voulais juste que vous soyez là tous les deux pour mon anniversaire. »

Ça aurait pu, et même aurait dû être mignon. Mais le blond et le châtain, autant qu'ils étaient, étaient en colère.

« Parce que c'est aussi de ta faute si toutes les clés de cet appartement ont mystérieusement disparu ?

— Euh, attends, sur la tête de … ouais, sur la tête du voisin, j'ai rien fait.

— T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, remarqua finalement Hayner. Fête ton bicentenaire tout seul, Vampire.

— Ouch, commenta Roxas.

— Attends, tenta Vanitas, t'es pas sérieux ? »

Mais le châtain avait déjà rejoint sa propre chambre et fermé la porte. Vanitas s'affaissa dans le canapé, grogna de frustration en balançant un coussin à Roxas. Qui ne le lui renvoya pas.

« Tu vas pas faire la gueule, toi aussi ? »

Le blond posa simplement le coussin au sol, haussa les épaules.

« Sur ta tête, Vanitas, je fais pas la gueule. »

Et il s'enferma à son tour dans la chambre d'Hayner. Le brun n'osa même pas lui hurler à quel point c'était dégueulasse. Il aurait bien voulu sortir, mais ne se souvenait pas d'où il avait planqué les clés. Tant pis pour son excuse, il ferait mieux pour son véritable anniversaire.

* * *

« Je vous jure sur ma vie, cette fois, c'est pas ma faute. »

Roxas et Hayner contemplèrent alternativement la parution à comparaître qu'ils avaient reçue le matin-même et Vanitas.

« T'es quand même pas devenu suicidaire ?, demanda finalement Roxas, résumant leur pensée à tous les deux. »

* * *

« Règle 40 : Interdiction de jurer sur la tête des Membres de la Colocation. »

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? À très vite !


	10. Les Colocataires

Yo ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, en particulier **cœur de lune** et **Ima** pour la vignette précédente !

En vrai, je voulais attendre d'avoir un autre OS sur eux avant de poster mais … En ce moment j'ai jamais d'inspiration pour eux alors j'espère que les reviews me seront plus utiles niveau motivation que les heures à fixer mon ordi.

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 9 : Les Colocataires

« J'ai la flemme. »

* * *

« Arrête d'être riche, tu m' soûles. »

Vanitas ricana en lui frottant le crâne, fort peu touché par la réplique. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint, qu'il trouva aussitôt géniale.

« On n'a qu'à habiter ensemble. Comme ça, je paie un peu plus que la moitié du loyer, tu me fais la bouffe et toi, t'as un appart' pas trop minable.

— J'ai la flemme … Si tu trouves l'appart', je suis chaud, mais j'en ai marre de chercher. Ça te va, si je te fais des pâtes tous les soirs ? »

* * *

« Y a trois chambres.

— Ouais. Bah je m' suis dit, un troisième coloc', ça serait bien, pour quand on aura la flemme de cuisiner tous les deux.

— Pas con. »

* * *

« Salut, moi c'est Demyx, le nouveau coloc' ! »

* * *

« Il est où, Demyx ?

— Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

— Aouch. Tu sais quand il revient ? Il doit être dans le mal …

— Il vient chercher ses affaires demain. »

* * *

« Euh, bonjour ? Je viens pour l'annonce de colocation. Je m'appelle Naminé. »

* * *

« C'était quoi ce cri ?

— J' crois que Nami a trouvé mes magazines.

— Vanitas …

— Quoi ?

— Elle les a pas trouvé, tu les as posés ouverts sur son lit.

— Ah. »

* * *

« Coucou ! Ah, salut Vani, Roxas t'a dit ? Je viens vivre ici. »

* * *

« Ventus ? Ça va ? Il est où Vanitas ?

— Ah, ça …

— T'es chiant.

— C'est pas de ma faute si je lui fais peur.

— Un peu, quoi.

— Je cherche un autre appart' ?

— Ça s'rait mieux. »

* * *

« Bonjour. Je suis Riku, enchanté, j'ai vu votre annonce sur internet. »

* * *

« Eh beh, soupira Roxas. Il a quand même tenu deux mois. J' croyais qu'il resterait, lui … Tu lui as fait quoi ?

— Je te dirais pas.

— Je veux pas savoir ?

— Tu veux pas savoir.

— Mario Kart ? »

* * *

« Euh … Y a quelqu'un ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça finit par l'arrivée d'Hayner dans le bail (littéralement le bail) donc la suite, vous la connaissez (plus ou moins). J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire sinon rire au moins sourire !

Des bisous et à très vite !


	11. Les vacances

Yo ! Voilà encore un épisode écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Rien. Pour le titre, j'ai beaucoup hésité entre « Les vacances » et « Vanitas président ». M'enfin.

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 11 : Les vacances

* * *

« Ça vous dit on fait un truc pendant les vacances ? Genre un pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? »

* * *

« Les vacances, plus de fac, plus de cours … Le long temps des remises en question sur notre avenir professionnel … Ça te manque pas, Vani ?

— En vrai, je suis sûr Maître du Monde c'est encore un projet professionnel valable. Si y avait une licence pour ça, hein. Même un DUT, je sais pas. »

* * *

« Wallah c'est le dawa.

— Vani, arrête de parler comme un gars de la street, on sait tous que t'es blindé. »

Assis au milieu du salon, entouré de paperasse, Roxas semblait absorbé dans quelque chose que le brun ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

« Tu bosses tes cours ? T'es pas genre en vacances ?

— Si si. Mais là je fais une pause.

— Pause de quoi ?

— Pause entre rien glander et rien glander. Si je bosse pas au milieu je kiffe plus. »

* * *

« Il est où Hayner ?

— Bah chez sa mère. »

Vanitas grogna. Les vacances, pour les gens dans son genre – et ce quel que soit le genre auquel il pouvait bien appartenir – c'était vraiment la plaie. Il se tapait les rues bondées d'étudiants qui devraient avoir cours, ces couillons, ou pire, les enfants dans le parc en bas. Il ferait peut-être mieux de rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute cette période. Ou alors devenir président et interdire les vacances. Ouais. Il avait un nouveau projet.

* * *

« Président, toi ?

— Ouais. J'écris mon programme.

— Ça marchera jamais. T'es le gars le moins politisé que j' connaisse, et Hayner confond toujours Morano et Modiano.

— Qui ? »

* * *

« J' vous ai manqué ?

— Nan.

— Nope.

— OK, j' retourne chez ma mère.

— NAN SURTOUT PAS ROXAS ARRÊTE PAS DE PARLER ET LE TEMPS MET TROIS HEURES À ÉCOULER UNE SECONDE JE VAIS MOURIR SI TU PARS. »

Sonné un moment, Hayner regarda tour à tour chacun de ses colocataires avant de fixer son regard sur Roxas, attendant une explication quant à l'état de l'autre.

« Vanitas a fini le café et il veut pas descendre en chercher parce que le parc en bas est rempli de mômes.

— Hm. Attends, il a fini le café à quelle heure ?

— Cinq heures. »

Avec un sourire crochu, Hayner ne vérifia même pas sa montre pour vérifier. Il y avait eu entorse au règlement, et Vanitas le lui paierait autant qu'à Roxas. Mais en attendant, lui aussi, il voulait un café, et il n'était pas pédophobe.

* * *

« La faveur que tu me dois. »

Vanitas leva son majeur du clavier de son ordinateur pour saluer avec charme et élégance le blondin qui se prenait pour son meilleur ami quand il n'avait pas d'autres roux à fouetter.

« Renonce à ton truc de président, poursuivit tout de même Roxas, c'est pas drôle.

— Quel truc ?, intervint Hayner.

— Il veut se présenter aux prochaines élections.

— Tu-tu-tut. Correction. Je vais gagner les prochaines élections.

— T'es sérieux mec ? Tu sais même pas comment t'inscrire sur les listes électorales. Même quand tu voulais être Iron Man c'était plus réaliste.

— Putain mais arrêtez de croire que je suis pas concerné ! J' vous signale que même si Roxy s'en souvient pas, j'ai lancé la best pétition ever au lycée !

— C'est vrai ?

— Bah ouais. C'était une pétition pour que les patates cuisent plus vite. Même que j'ai eu pas mal de signatures. Mais les patates ont pas suivi. »

* * *

« Yo. »

Dernier jour des vacances, dont avait profité Roxas pour faire quelques courses. Vanitas s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour travailler son programme en grognant contre ses colocataires quelque chose comme « vous y comprenez rien toute façon et quand je serai Empereur je vous ferai mettre au goulag avec Lara Fabian et ceux qui savent pas designer des ouvertures faciles utilisables » et Hayner, eh bien …

« Yo. J' suis éclaté.

— Longue journée ?

— Ouais. J' me suis levé à neuf heures pour être plus productif, mais du coup j'étais dans le coltard alors j'ai bu trois tasses de café et j'ai taxé une clope à Vani pour me réveiller, ça m'a donné envie de chier mais comme j'ai pas trop mangé hier ça voulait pas sortir, après je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fini la cafetière, donc j'ai refait du café, j'ai sorti mes cours, Vanitas est sorti de sa chambre pour aller pisser donc j'ai tenté un brin de communication qui n'a pas abouti à grand-chose, j'ai vu le bordel de mes cours, je me suis dit que j'allais ranger un peu donc j'ai cherché les sacs poubelles, mais on a plus de sacs poubelles, donc j'ai pensé que j'allais l'écrire sur la liste de course, j'ai oublié, j'ai fait une pause, je m'en suis rappelé, j'ai été vers le papier avec la liste de courses mais t'étais parti avec, du coup j'ai voulu t'envoyer un message mais j'ai pas trouvé mon téléphone, en revanche j'ai trouvé celui de Vani, j'ai trouvé son mot de passe, je me suis appelé, j'ai trouvé mon téléphone qui était resté ouvert sur 2048 depuis que j'avais été faire caca, j'ai repris ma partie de 2048, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de ce pourquoi je voulais mon téléphone, j'ai perdu à 2048, j'ai commencé une autre partie, je l'ai finie, j'ai fait une pause, je me suis souvenu que je voulais t'envoyer un message mais mon téléphone avait encore disparu, il était là où je l'avais laissé, j'ai commencé à taper un message mais ma mère m'a appelé, j'ai capté que j'avais pas fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé donc je voulais pas répondre, mais si je rejetais l'appel elle allait savoir que je voulais pas lui parler donc j'ai laissé sonner, elle a rappelé, mon téléphone est tombé en rade de batterie, j'ai cherché mon chargeur, j'ai regardé la barre de chargement jusqu'à ce que je juge pouvoir rallumer mon téléphone, j'ai reçu une notification d'Olette qui m'envoyait une vidéo de chat, j'ai regardé sept vidéos de chats et deux avec des furets, j'ai oublié pourquoi je voulais mon téléphone, je me suis dit que quitte à oublier autant ranger, j'ai cherché les sacs poubelle, je me suis souvenu que je voulais t'envoyer un message mais je me suis dit que tu devais déjà avoir fini les courses. Et du coup, j'ai rien fait. »

* * *

Voilà !

Ouais, l'idée de base que m'avait donné le thème c'était juste la tirade de fin d'Hayner. Mais du coup voilà.

Review ? Je vais essayer de poster l'épisode 12 dans pas trop longtemps ! À très vite !


	12. Le Vampire

Coucou tout le monde !

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit sur ces persos hors nuit, donc longtemps que j'ai pas posté, mais en vrai j'ai encore quatre vignettes en réserve donc bon.

Merci beaucoup à **Loir** pour toutes ses reviews qui ont réchauffé mes journées et à **Ya** pour son commentaire sous la vignette précédente. Je vous aime, vous savez ?

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 12 : Le vampire

« T'as des super-pouvoirs ? »

* * *

Vanitas le tolérait. En quelque sorte. Hayner avait emménagé depuis trois mois, c'est-à-dire qu'il était le colocataire le plus endurant qu'ils aient jamais eu. Sans doute parce qu'il se reposait plus sur Roxas que sur Vanitas. Il n'était pas trop chiant, il faisait la vaisselle, parfois à manger, et même le ménage. Enfin, ce qu'il appelait le ménage.

« J'ai faim, grogna Vanitas en quittant sa chambre.

— Ah, fit Hayner d'un air pas trop à l'aise, Roxas est sorti.

— Bah nourris-moi, toi. »

Le châtain rougit d'un coup et bafouilla sans raison, ce à quoi Vanitas haussa un sourcil sceptique, et plus encore quand l'autre en arriva à prononcer :

« Je suis pas apte à … ça.

— Tu sais faire cuire des pâtes, nan ? »

Comme surpris, Hayner sursauta, avant d'opiner lentement.

« Ah, ça.

— Oui, ça.

— Bien sûr. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils avant de renoncer à comprendre. Ce qui se passait dans la tête de son colocataire, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il n'avait pas à faire à manger.

* * *

« Putain, fit Vanitas en rentrant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ils me soûlent !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, questionna Roxas en venant lui retirer son écharpe, l'enroulant autour de lui pour profiter de l'odeur de Vanitas.

— Ils m'ont refusé au don du sang. Homophobes de merde.

— Encore ?

— Le prochaine fois je leur mens. Rha, putain, j'aime pas ça ! »

Hayner, qui avait observé l'échange sans mot dire depuis le canapé, tourna fébrilement la page de son livre, essayant de se concentrer sur les mots d'Henri Michaux.

« Hayner, l'interpella Roxas, tu peux sortir faire un tour ? Vanitas est en colère, ça va être dur de le calmer.

— Bah Roxy ? J' t'ai connu plus subtil à c' sujet. »

Le blond haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait et Hayner s'en fut sans prier, prenant le billet que lui tendait Vanitas pour aller se payer un chocolat chaud quelque part. Il ne voulait pas assister à un repas vampirique, merci bien.

* * *

« Oh, tiens, Vanitas, déjà debout ? Le soleil est même pas couché. »

La pièce, pourtant, était déjà assez sombre, et Vanitas alluma une lumière, se demandant si Hayner essayait l'ironie. Il semblait plutôt sincère. Soit il jouait très bien, soit y avait définitivement un truc qui tournait pas rond dans sa tête.

« Euh, ouais.

— Nan mais, c'est pas du racisme ou quoi, c'est juste … Je pensais pas. »

Se servant un café, Vanitas plissa les yeux. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler ce type ? Du racisme ?

« Je suis pas très bien informé à votre sujet, c'est Roxas qui m'a dit pour … enfin … ce que tu étais. Tu veux que je tire les rideaux ? »

Vanitas but une gorgée de café, contemplant la phrase qui flottait dans son esprit comme une pièce de puzzle. Roxas lui avait dit quoi, à lui ? Soudain tout fit sens. Hayner qui flippait quand il disait avoir faim. Hayner qui se ravisait à chaque fois qu'il sortait l'ail pour cuisiner pour Vanitas. Hayner qui lui parlait du soleil et des rideaux. Hayner qui parlait de racisme. Hayner qui lui demandait combien de fois il allait au don du sang par mois.

« Roxas ? … Oh le con. Le sale con. J' vais le buter. »

Hayner pâlit soudain, comme s'il prenait sa phrase au premier degré. Ce qui était sans doute un peu le cas.

« Oh non, c'est pas sa faute ! Je veux dire, c'est normal qu'il me le dise. J'en ai parlé à personne. Je sais garder un secret, alors … »

Vanitas éclata de rire. Au final, la blague était plutôt drôle. Il eut un geste désinvolte pour signifier à Hayner qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Roxas et s'en fut dans sa chambre.

* * *

« Tu peux faire quoi ? Si c'est pas indiscret. »

Vanitas soupira en abandonnant son magazine sur la table – il n'était de toute façon pas très intéressant. Il mit deux longues secondes pour comprendre ce à quoi Hayner faisait référence – aidé par le fou-rire que Roxas essayait de contenir.

« Bah si, fit-il, c'est un peu indiscret.

— Ah. Pardon.

— Il peut dormir debout, lâcha Roxas, se prenant un coup dans les côtes de la part du brun.

— Mais ta gueule, toi, à dire d' la merde.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui c'est vrai.

— Il peut se transformer en chauve-souris, aussi.

— L'écoute pas, il dit n'imps. Sérieux, Rox, entre les clichés qu'ils balancent dans les bouquins et toi, mate-le moi comment il est prêt à te croire. On se transforme pas en chauve-souris, c'est une légende.

— Ah, d'accord, acquiesça le châtain, absolument crédule et notant cette information dans son carnet mental sur les vampires. »

* * *

« En vrai, lança Vanitas tandis que Roxas l'avait réquisitionné pour couper des concombres, il est un peu con, ton pote.

— En même temps regarde-toi. Y a personne de plus crédible.

— Mouais. J' te pardonne parce que c'est drôle.

— Entrer dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, c'était moyen drôle.

— Parce que t'as pas vu sa tête. Il était terrorisé, t'étais pas là …

— T'es qu'un sale con.

— C'était ton idée.

— On va lui dire quand ?

— Jamais. Jamais. »

* * *

Vanitas buvait avec délectation un café au lait qu'il avait savamment arrangé de colorant alimentaire rouge sous le regard curieux d'Hayner et celui, amusé, de Roxas, quand le châtain demanda :

« Je peux voir tes crocs ?

— Non, dit aussitôt Vanitas avec une moue vexée. C'est vachement intime, j' te signale.

— Ah, pardon, je savais pas. Je voulais pas te gêner.

— Bah c'est raté.

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Qu'est-ce qu' je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je peux faire une salade. Ou, un gâteau au chocolat. Je demanderai à la voisine de nous prêter son four.

— Tu peux me donner ton sang, en guise de pardon. »

Hayner pâlit, puis se tritura les doigts, semblant en plein dilemme intérieur. Finalement, il tira sur son col et étendit le cou.

« Si tu veux … »

Roxas fit des yeux ronds, explosant de rire, et Vanitas le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Le blond, cependant, se dit que la blague, si elle en était arrivée là, avait assez duré.

« Il va pas boire, ton sang, Hayner, c'est … Je suis désolé, mais …

— Je bois que du O négatif. T'es AB positif, pas vrai ?

— Dingue, comment tu sais ?

— À l'odeur. Désolé.

— Euh, c'est rien. C'est moi. »

* * *

C'était triste, parce que ça n'était même plus vraiment drôle. Hayner était un peu devenu son pote, comme Vanitas cherchait sa présence pour le faire flipper, et était à présent si habitué à l'idée de vivre avec un vampire qu'il ne frissonnait même plus quand Vanitas « sortait manger ». C'était décevant. Même si bon, c'était quand même assez dingue qu'il aie gobé ça si longtemps. Quand il lui aurait dit la vérité, songea Vanitas, il devrait lui faire croire que Roxas est le descendant des Porteurs de la Keyblade. Ou une fée. Ou à moitié lutin, pour expliquer sa taille. Non, se corrigea-t-il, Zexion pouvait passer pour un demi-lutin, plutôt, plus crédible.

« Eh, Hayner ?

— Hm ?

— T'avais pas dit qu' tu voulais goûter le sang ?

— Quoi ? Non, j'étais curieux, c'est tout, je veux pas !

— Mais si, tiens. Allez. J'ai goûté une tomate pour te faire plaisir alors que j'aime pas ça.

— Euh … OK. Mais juste une gorgée. … C'est … Mais c'est du café au lait ! »

Vanitas haussa les épaules en retenant son rire comme Hayner ne comprenait plus rien de rien – et pourtant il n'avait jamais été si proche de comprendre. Finalement, il récupéra sa tasse et l'abandonna là, laissant son monde et ses certitudes nouvellement acquises se briser contre les parois rigides de la réalité. Quand Roxas rentra, recevant une pluie d'injures déboussolées, Vanitas enfila ses écouteurs sans remord.

* * *

Enfin cet épisode ! En vrai j'étais super contente quand j'ai vu que plusieurs étaient curieux de si Vanitas avait longtemps fait croire à Hayner qu'il était un vampire, parce que je me suis pas mal marrée à écrire ça. En vrai, toute cette histoire c'est le fun à écrire.

À très vite !


	13. Le Chat

Yo ! Et ça fait un petit bail encore que j'ai pas posté ici ! Mais j'ai quelque part un brouillon d'une idée d'un truc pour ici. Je sais plus où. On va compter ça comme une vignette écrite.

En plus ça reprend ce qui correspond plus ou moins à la chronologie principale. Merci beaucoup à **Kino** , **Loir** , **Lae** , et **Blizzart** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 13 : Le Chat

* * *

« Ça sent la pisse sa mère. »

* * *

« Oh, mais allez, quoi …

— Non, Hayner, fit catégoriquement Vanitas, on a décidé qu'on n'adoptait pas d'animal, merde !

— Mais c'est pas l'adopter ! C'est juste pour une semaine, Zexion a trouvé personne pour le garder !

— Roxas, dis quelque chose !

— Flemme …

— Il est hors de question qu'on le garde, ou alors il reste dans ta chambre.

— Mais c'est minuscule, s'indigna le châtain, il va être malheureux.

— J' m'en bat les steaks. »

Hayner eut une moue suppliante, prenant le chaton dans ses bras et le forçant à regarder Vanitas avec ses grands yeux jaunes. Le brun feula, le chat grogna.

« Mais regarde comme il est trop mimi …

— Il est pas mimi, il est méchant.

— T'as même pas pris le temps de le rencontrer !

— Ça se sent.

— Mais t'arrête pas à ça. Il est peut-être un peu connard sur les bords mais au fond il a besoin d'amour. Tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ? »

* * *

« Cette créature du diable a pissé dans mon lit ! »

Roxas, casque sur les oreilles, ne daigna même pas mettre en pause son jeu pour écouter les plaintes de son colocataire/meilleur ami/amoureux à ses heures. Hayner, lui, fut tiré de sa chambre par les cris – il n'avait sans doute pas encore compris, songea Roxas, que le mieux dans ces situations était d'ignorer Vanitas.

« Oh mince. Je suis désolé, je vais t'aider à changer les draps.

— J'ai pas de draps de rechange.

— Bah tu dormiras dans mon lit. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux, méfiant, avant de darder ses orbes jaunes vers le chat, qui lui adressait un regard de connivence. Peut-être ça n'était pas seulement une sale bête.

* * *

Agacé, Roxas retira ses boules quies qui de toute façon ne servaient à rien, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la pièce commune. Il détacha la feuille du frigo et nota tout en bas du règlement :

« 41 : Soit vous m'invitez, soit vous me payez l'hôtel, vous êtes trop bruyants. (Roxas) »

* * *

« Il a encore pissé sur mon lit, râla Vanitas, jetant des éclairs à Hayner. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, le châtain ne s'aplatit pas en excuses, mais lui sourit gentiment.

« Zexion l'a récupéré hier soir, abruti. »

Vanitas le regarda en silence un moment, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers sa chambre.

« Mais si tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir, viens quand même, hein !

— Ouais, ouais.

— T'as vu la nouvelle règle ? »

Vanitas se mordit les lèvres, se retournant sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait que depuis la salle de bain, Roxas avait fait une pause dans son caca pour les écouter. Il décida, assez fort :

« Ouais. J'ai pas une thune pour payer l'hôtel. Toi ?

— Pas une thune ? Mais t'es super – ah, OK. Ouais, nan, moi non plus. »

Roxas finit son caca avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Et voilà !

Franchement ? J'aime bien la dernière phrase.

À plus !


	14. La sœur de Vanitas

Yo ! Un bail que j'ai pas posté, hein ? Cet épisode je l'ai depuis un bail, mais là j'en ai écrit un autre que je dois poster, du coup je poste celui-là d'abord parce que je veux que ce soit l'épisode 14.

Merci à **Loir** et **Kino** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 14 : La sœur de Vanitas

* * *

« Il est où Vanitas ? »

* * *

Hayner fut le premier debout, à huit heures trente précisément – soit déjà une demi-heure en retard sur l'heure à laquelle il avait prévu de se lever. Il prit la cafetière et se servit une tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Et de ne rien sentir. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa tasse, vide, puis la cafetière, tout aussi vide. Ça n'était pas normal. Tous les mercredi soirs, et c'était une véritable habitude, Vanitas s'occupait de faire le tri dans ses mails et de répondre à ceux qui en valaient la peine. Ça lui prenait entre une et deux heures et deux tasses de café : ce qui signifiait qu'il lançait une cafetière juste avant de commencer, parce qu'il n'y en aurait pas assez, sinon. Tous les jeudi matins, Hayner se réveillait en premier, aux aurores mais en retard, et récupérait la fin de la cafetière. Aussi abusive sa consommation de café puisse être, Vanitas n'aurait pas pu descendre un litre en une soirée. Aussi Hayner en arriva très logiquement à la question : Que s'est-il passé ?

Il fit le tour de la pièce commune du regard, aussi vide que la cafetière et que sa tasse, et alla jusqu'à la porte de Vanitas, qu'il ouvrit, oubliant un moment le mandat supposément nécessaire. La lit était vide, lui aussi. Décidant que toute cette agitation était un motif suffisant pour sécher les cours, Hayner se jeta dans les draps à tête de mort et se rendormit.

* * *

« Hayner ? Tu fous quoi dans le lit de Vanitas habillé ?

— Y avait pas de café ce matin.

— Oh, merde, fit Roxas, comprenant derechef la situation. Tu l'as appelé ?

— Nan.

— OK, j'essaie son téléphone. S'il répond pas, j'appelle sa sœur.

— Il a une sœur, Vanitas ? Depuis quand ?

— Depuis toujours, tu crois quoi ?

— Ah.

— Ouais.

— Tu crois qu'il est parti ?

— Ça lui arrive. On sait jamais où il va, ce con. »

* * *

« Alors ?

— Xion sait pas, et il a éteint son téléphone.

— C'est qui, Xion ?

— Bah sa sœur.

— Il a une sœur ? »

Roxas soupira, secouant la tête sous l'incompréhension d'Hayner. Le cas de la brune s'était empiré. Pour que les gens se souviennent d'elle, il faudrait que tout le monde note son nom en-dessous de sa photo pendant un mois. Après, normalement, ça devrait être bon. Le châtain grogna, masquant comme il pouvait – fort mal – son inquiétude.

« 'tain, quand il rentre, je l'allume.

— C'est pas une punition, ça, Hayner. »

* * *

« Voyons les points positifs, décida le châtain en voyant son deuxième colocataire déprimer. Plus de musique assourdissante, plus de sales blagues, plus de tentatives de meurtre, plus de bruits inconnus à quatre heures du matin … »

Comme il listait les raisons pour lesquelles vivre avec Vanitas était épuisant, il venait de s'asseoir à côté de Roxas. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va se faire chier … »

* * *

« Dis, Roxas …

— Hm ?

— Tu le connais depuis quand, Vanitas ?

— Depuis que j'ai … j' sais pas. Quatre ans ? On habitait à côté, et une fois, mes parents on dû partir en urgence, mais ils pouvaient pas m'emmener, alors ils m'ont refilés aux voisins – à savoir la famille de Vanitas. Leurs parents étaient pas là non plus, c'était Xion qui le gardait. Elle avait douze ans, et son pote aussi.

— Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant, souffla Hayner, soufflé. »

Roxas haussa les épaules, appréciant la main qu'Hayner posa sur son genou pour le réconforter.

« Mais c'est qui, Xion ?

— Oh, putain … »

* * *

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est plus là ? »

Hayner alluma la télévision sans y croire vraiment, incapable de se distraire de l'absence du brun. C'était tellement inhabituel … Quand il avait emménagé ici, il ne voyait pas souvent Vanitas, mais il savait qu'il était là, et quand il n'était pas là, qu'il reviendrait vite, casanier comme il était.

« Au moins douze heures, dit Roxas en regardant sa montre. Tu fous quoi ?

— Un château de cartes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour m'occuper. J' me fais chier. On joue à un truc, sinon ?

— J'ai la flemme.

— T'as toujours la flemme. Je me souviens, une fois, tu m'as balancé que t'avais la flemme de dormir.

— Bah ouais, c'est chiant, faut éteindre la lumière, fermer les yeux et essayer. Vraiment lourd. Comme toi.

— Va te faire.

— OK.

— Ça, t'as pas la flemme ? »

Roxas lui offrit un sourire narquois et tendancieux, avant de reprendre son air blasé habituel.

« Un peu, en vrai. »

* * *

« Roxy …

— Ta mère, j' m'appelle pas Roxy.

— Roxou ?

— Ferme la.

— Roxanne ?

— Je vais te frapper.

— Nan, t'as la flemme.

— Vrai.

— Roxy-chou ?

— Oh putain … »

* * *

« Je l'ai appelé, son téléphone est toujours éteint.

— À tous les coups, lança Roxas, il est planqué dans un placard et il nous observe.

— Bah pour quoi faire ?

— Pour nous voir baiser.

— Ah, pas con.

— Un peu quand même. Il connaît ma flemme. J'espère qu'il a pas envie de pisser. »

* * *

« Ah, j'ai eu sa sœur au téléphone, elle dit qu'Axel a vu Vanitas dans un bar.

— Il a une sœur ?

— C'est même plus drôle. »

* * *

« Yo bande de nazes ! Vous vous touchez ou bien ? »

Sans un mouvement, Roxas sourit, tandis qu'Hayner se jetait presque vers la porte, incendiant Vanitas sur son téléphone éteint et son manque de prévention à leur égard, injures écoutées d'une oreille très distraite par l'accusé.

« C'est pas parce que c'est plus la bonne date que tu vas échapper à ton tour de vaisselle, Vani. »

* * *

Vanitas était le dernier levé. Il bâilla en cherchant à tâtons la cafetière, qui manqua de lui tomber des mains. Elle était anormalement lourde. Il la regarda. Pleine. Ça, ça n'était pas normal. Tous les mercredis soirs, il la remplissait et s'en servait deux tasses, suite à quoi, tous les jeudis matins, Hayner en prenait une grande tasse, et Roxas un bol. Quand il se levait il refaisait la café. Toujours, systématiquement, et sans que ça aie été oralement décidé. Ce qui l'amena à se demander : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il fit le tour de la salle commune du regard, vide, puis visita les chambres une par une, vides. Il grogna quand son téléphone sonna.

« Ouais ?

— _Allô Vani ! Je sais où sont tes coloc', si ça t'intéresse. Ils se vengent._

— C'est qui ?

— _Xion._

— Xion qui ?

— _Xion ta sœur du con._

— J'ai une sœur, moi ?

— _Va te faire_. »

Sur ce, la brune raccrocha et Vanitas se trouva comme un con. Ses colocataires se vengeaient ? Eh bien soit. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour se plaindre de sa musique, ou de sa vie nocturne, ou de quoi que ce soit … Il s'assit sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se faire chier, sans personne à faire chier.

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que vous aurez rit ! En vrai celui-là je l'aime bien.

Review ?


	15. L'horoscope

Coucou ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit sur eux, et je me souviens que cette histoire avait germé dans ma tête en premier lieu lors des 24H du FoF l'année dernière, quand j'avais écrit _Colis suspect_ , qui a été la première feuille de courgette à sortir de terre avant que je ne m'attaque vraiment au légume. Du coup je trouve ça marrant d'écrire dessus aujourd'hui. Voilà.

Du coup, pour les 24H du FoF, il fallait rédiger sur le thème _Mon horoscope du jour_. Écrit en un peu plus d'une heure (genre une heure et demie je crois, mais tout ça c'est en comptant la relecture d'autres trucs et tout, bref).

Bonne lecture !

Épisode 15 : L'horoscope

* * *

« En fait, la météo, c'est un peu l'horoscope de la planète. »

* * *

Vanitas avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Hayner. En vain. Il avait essayé de lui passer la main dans les cheveux. En vain aussi. L'embrasser ? Pire qu'impossible. Cela durait depuis le matin – le matin de Vanitas, qui correspondait à une heure imprécise entre midi et minuit – et le brun avait décidé qu'il en avait marre.

« Bon, Hayner, c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?

— Mon horoscope du jour m'a dit d'éviter de toucher des choses sales. »

La réplique fut tellement rapide que Vanitas sut qu'il l'avait préparée à l'avance. Il lança un regard de diva outrée à son colocataire, se leva du canapé et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il regretta durement de ne pas avoir les cheveux suffisamment longs pour en fouetter l'air dans un mouvement classe. Il décida d'y songer.

* * *

« Vanitas, t'es pas vraiment fâché ?

— Hayner, tu m'expliques pourquoi le canapé est recouvert de PQ ? Et c'est quoi le truc qui sort de ta chambre ?

— Mais c'est Vanitas ! »

Roxas regarda la porte fermée de son plus ancien colocataire, avant de darder des yeux blasés sur le plus récent.

« Vanitas peut pas vraiment être tenu responsable de ses actes. Donc, tout est de ta faute. »

Et il s'en fut dans sa chambre sans rien ranger. Hayner songea que son horoscope amoureux s'était salement planté.

* * *

« Vanitas je suis désolé ! Sors de ta chambre ! Ou au moins rends-nous la cafetière !

— Jamais !

— Mais mon horoscope a dit que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde serait exceptionnellement gentille avec moi … »

Roxas soupira en entendant la porte de Vanitas s'ouvrir. Il tombait encore dans des pièges pareils – le pauvre, il devait vraiment être en manque d'affection.

« Oh !, s'écria Hayner, Ma mère m'a envoyé de l'argent ! »

Et Vanitas s'enferma à nouveau.

* * *

Hayner n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, mais tout de même. Il était certain d'avoir eu ses clés dans la main deux secondes plus tôt. Elles ne pouvaient pas être parties très loin. Il regarda à nouveau ses mains, mais elles étaient bien vides. Le bruit de ses clés lui fit tourner la tête vers Vanitas, qui enfonçait le trousseau dans sa poche.

« Hayner, tu sors pas.

— C'est quoi ce bail ?

— Tu sors pas c'est tout. »

Hayner était outré. Vanitas n'avait rien à lui interdire – et sûrement pas d'aller en cours. Mais le brun s'enfonça dans le canapé avec une moue boudeuse, s'appuyant sur Roxas qui feuilletait un magazine. Avant de déclarer :

« Ah non Hayner ! Tu me l'as contaminé !

— Tu dis nawak, toi.

— Je te crois pas, t'es trop con.

— Et ta mère elle est trop con ?

— Et ma mère elle lit pas de la merde !

— Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

— Ton horoscope amoureux dit que tu vas faire une belle rencontre aujourd'hui. Mais du coup je suis d'accord avec Vanitas. Tu sors pas. Vanitas, tu surveilles qu'il ouvre pas la porte si quelqu'un sonne ?

— Roger. »

* * *

« Il est de quel signe astrologique, le chat de la voisine ?

— Celui qu'est mort aujourd'hui ?

— Ouais, je veux voir si dans son horoscope y avait écrit « ne jouez pas à la balle sur la route ». »

* * *

« De toute façon les horoscopes c'est nul à chier.

— Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— L'horoscope de sa sœur prévoyait un accident de la route, mais en fait elle va bien.

— Ah … Sa sœur ? Il a une sœur ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est méga court et pas le mieux que j'aie fait à ce jour, mais il faut bien s'y remettre, hein, et puis voilà d'abord ha na quoi pf.

Il est six heures quarante-quatre, j'ai le droit d'être fatiguée.


End file.
